It Began with a Bang
by bothergirl99
Summary: With a raging storm outside, Sasuke seeks comfort in his parent's room, but what he sees confuses him. Maybe Itachi would have an answer to what he saw! LEMON ItachixSasuke.


This is a lemon one-shot with incest...ItachixSasuke. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto...if i did, Sasuke would be less emo, and Itachi and Sasuke would be together. Now Onto the story!

**It began with a bang**

Lighting illuminated the dark sky, thunder roared, while the rain pelted on the house. Sasuke hid under his blankets, wrapping himself in a tight cocoon with hands over his ears attempting to block out the storm. He hated storms with a passion and desperately wished to be in his parent or brother's room. Making up his mind, Sasuke decided to run to his parent's room once the coast was clear.

Peeking out from under the covers Sasuke saw nothing and threw the blankets off of him. Quietly making his way to his parent's room, he heard a clap of thunder that seemed to shake the whole house. Frightened, Sasuke made a mad dash to his parent's room.

Entering the room quieter than a cat, Sasuke was greeted with a confusing image. Instead of his parents sleeping peacefully, he heard moaning and saw lots of movement. He could hear his mother moaning.

Figuring it would be best to leave, Sasuke left without having any evidence of being there. Confusion washed over the 9-year-old boy, what could his parents have been doing? In a trance like state, he made his way over to his brother, Itachi's room.

Silently opening the door Sasuke slowly walked in, not making a noise, and walked to Itachi's bed where his brother was peacefully sleeping. Unsure weather or not to wake him up, Sasuke stood still watching Itachi sleep and couldn't help but admire his beauty.

"I know you're there Sasuke," came a groggily voice of Itachi. "What do you want?"

"Uhm I was wondering if I could sleep with you." looking at the floor in embarrassment as Sasuke timidly asked.

"Why don't you go sleep with mom and dad?"

Sasuke blushed remembering what his parents were doing and decided now was the time to ask Itachi what it was.

"Well I tried to but they were moaning and doing this." Sasuke then started to mimic some of the motions his parents were doing.

Seeing this Itachi blushed, not because he knew his parents were having sex, but that his little brother was doing these provocative movements in front of him. Though Itachi would deny it to anyone who asked, he had just a little bit of a crush on his little brother. Glancing at Sasuke who was still doing the movements, Itachi felt his cock twitch a bit. He was just a little too excited to see Sasuke doing that, but his moment was ruined when Sasuke stopped his little 'show' and asked him, "So what were they doing Itachi?"

"Don't worry about it Sasuke," Itachi sweetly said, "Why don't you crawl into bed, you must be tired. I know how much you hate storms."

Sasuke pouted, and even went as far as crossing his arms, but once he heard another clap of thunder, he quickly dove under the blankets where his brother was.

"I love you Itachi," Sasuke sweetly said, looking up at Itachi with his big brown eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke, sometimes too much." Itachi confessed. He silently cursed; he didn't mean to say that. Itachi guessed that only his brother could make him feel so weak and insecure.

"Itachi! You could never love someone too much!" Sasuke said all too innocently.

"Yes you can Sasuke, they way I love you, it shouldn't be." Itachi said, trying to explain to the clueless boy in front of him.

"Why not?" Sasuke said, cocking his head to the side. "I love Itachi this much." Sasuke then started stretching out his arms as far as they can go just to show his point.

"Do you know what love is Sasuke?" Itachi asked, frustrated that his brother couldn't understand.

Sasuke let his arms drop to his side, and pondered his brother's words. "I don't know," he finally said. "But, whenever I'm around you, Itachi, my heart starts to beat faster, like I just ran 3 miles! And, and my stomach feels like it's holding a bunch of butterflies and I miss you whenever you leave, or not there, and whenever you're near I feel like I can fly! I think this is what love feels like." Sasuke concluded.

Itachi was shocked that his 8 year old brother knew this and also that he love him. Itachi leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the mouth and felt tremors of pleasure course through his body.

Sasuke felt the same thing too, and kissed back, wanting to feel the immense pleasure that his brother could only bring.

Itachi licked his brother's mouth asking for entrance and was happy when he felt Sasuke open his mouth. It didn't take long for Itachi to start exploring Sasuke's wet cavern. He felt Sasuke moan a bit, driving Itachi crazier. Wanting to hear more of those noises, he lifted up Sasuke's shirt and attacked his nipples.

Sasuke, on the other hand, loved all of the attention his brother was giving him. Somewhere in the depths of his mind he knew that this was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt Itachi go lower to his mini hard on, and started moaning like crazy. Sasuke started rubbing himself against Itachi's erection feeling it grow harder with each stroke.

Itachi felt like he was going to burst so he took off his shirt, along with his pants and boxers till he was nude, his erection free from its previous imprisonment. Sasuke started to blush, seeing his brother's nude form. "Please Itachi," Sasuke started to beg,

"Please what Sasuke?" Itachi asked, knowing all to well what his little brother wanted.

"Touch me," Sasuke commanded, and with out further ado, Itachi took of the remainder of his brother's clothes, and grabbed Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke gasped, he had never felt anything like this before he couldn't help but moan. He then felt Itachi's hot mouth around him and Sasuke started screaming with delight. "Oh god Itachi! It feels soo good!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi chuckled, and started sucking harder, motivated by what Sasuke said. It wasn't before long till Sasuke spilt himself in Itachi's mouth, panting. Itachi drank all what his little brother had to offer. "mmm, delicious," he moaned, "You ready?" he finally asked?

"y-yes" panted Sasuke.

Itachi nodded, and flipped his little love over, while reaching for the lube he conveniently kept in the nightstand by his bed. Grabbing the bottle, Itachi squirted some lube on his fingers, and slipped a digit into his brother. Sasuke wiggled around, trying to get used to the feeling of something in him.

"This is going to hurt a bit," warned Itachi, while adding another finger making a scissor like motion in Sasuke, stretching and preparing his brother for something much, much bigger. Sasuke nodded his head, trying not to unleash the tears that were threatening to fall.

Feeling like he stretched Sasuke enough, Itachi removed his fingers and kissed his brother's tears away. Positioning himself at Sasuke's entrance, Itachi asked, "Are you ready?"

The only response Itachi got was a quick nod of the head, and he slowly entered. Sasuke screamed, he felt like he was being torn in half! Itachi waited a moment, letting Sasuke get used to him. It wasn't long before Itachi felt a little bottom thrust into him. Pulling out a bit, Itachi rammed in and out of Sasuke, and Sasuke met every thrust with one of his own.

Itachi brushed against a small bundle of nerves making Sasuke scream in pleasure and pain. "Do that again!" Sasuke commanded.

"With pleasure," Itachi responded, hitting the spot again and again making Sasuke scream in delight. Itachi then snaked his hands towards his brother's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Itachi! I'm gonna nugh!" Sasuke said, releasing his seed again, this time all over Itachi's stomach and bed. Itachi started to quicken his pace, feeling his climax coming.

"Sasuke!" Itachi cried giving Sasuke one final thrust, he released his seed deep within Sasuke. Rolling off towards Sasuke side, Itachi attempted to catch his breath, then pulling himself out of Sasuke and hold him close to himself.

"I love you Sasuke," Itachi lovingly whispered into his brother's ear. Sasuke smiled hugely, before responding, "I love you too." He then snuggled into his brother and closed his eyes, content.

Itachi watched his brother fall peacefully asleep, and pulled the covers over them, so they won't be cold. Looking out the window Itachi saw that the storm had subsided. "It all started with a bang," Itachi chuckled to himself, before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.

**End**

**A.N. Hope you guys liked that. First lemon, so be nice when reviewing. Thanks! bothergirl99**


End file.
